Photo-Shoot Fresh
'''Photo-Shoot Fresh '''is the fourteen episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on July 23, 2013. Proviously I Love Luke...ahh! Next Psh!! I'm Good Synopsis Plot Malik and his business partner are in the jacuzzi. She tells him her father didn't want to do business with him and now he's giving his daughter the business. A little boy comes in the room and Malik's assistant, Tori, comes in and gets him. Tori comes back in and apologizes for Brandon (the little boy) running in. Malik asks who Brandon is and she says her son. Malik asks who his father is and she tells Malik it's not him. She tells Malik that the father was her high school sweetheart and that was it, but they are not still together. She tells him he is too much drama. Tasha tells Rick that Malik wants them to be in his photo shoot for his new water. Rick says count him out. Tasha asks why and says they can be like Kimye. Rick says his title in the photo would be "Former Laker, Former agent, Loser." Tasha tells him once a Laker always a Laker. He says that he just doesn't want to be around people right now. Tasha says she told Malik they would be there. Blue and Keira are in the weight room and Blue asks if she's mad at him for messing things up with her little boyfriend the other night. She says they are fine and that he's coming to spend the entire weekend with her. Blue says that she has a man who likes blue balls. Keira says they are going to be in Malik's photo shoot. Blue says the same one Malik begged him to be in because he doesn't have enough real stars. Malik asks his partner what's up with all the white folks and she says she hired them to make the shoot look more diverse. Tasha tells Rick no one has asked him about the Lakers. Rick says she's right. It's just good looking people being good looking. Chardonnay brings Jason cheese and crackers and he says he specifically asked for weinies. She says he didn't ask for that and then says it's the concussion that's giving him memory loss. She says concussion or not he's not going to be talking to her any kind of way. Keira and her boyfriend tell Derek that they like his work, specifically Housewife Nene and Stripper Nene. Ciara shows up and says Blue flew her out. Keira asks Blue if Ciara knows about "us" and Blue asks "what us?" Derek asks Rick if he can still spin the basketball with one finger and he says that he's not a Globetrotter and walks off. Tasha follows him. Derek tells Jason to keep his eyes open and Jason complains of the flash being too bright and walks off. Chardonnay goes after him. Chardonnay finds him sitting in a room with a cloth on his head. He says he's beginning to think the concussion is a little more serious than he thought and Chardonnay says it's time for him to hang up the cleats. He says that's not an option. She asks why. She says all he talks about is wanting a championship. He tells her he cheated and the season they won the championship he was on steroids. He says he's got something to prove. She asks what about her and he asks what about her. She asks if she's supposed to sit by and watch him kill himself. He says she can sit or stand, but he's playing ball. Ciara asks what's going on with them. Keira's boyfriend says he thinks it's because they dated. Ciara says that's just tabloid rumors. She then asks them if they dated. She asks Blue if he slept with her girl. Ciara tells Keira that you don't sleep with your girl's man. Keira says he was not her man. Ciara says Keira was supposed to be a virgin and leaves. Keira follows her. Keira's boyfriend leaves and Blue leaves. Malik is left with the white folks. Malik's assistant says she's tried getting new celebrities, but can only get Mario Lopez. Tori's baby's father bursts in wanting to see the guy who has been sexting Tori. Malik asks how does he even know that's him. He shows him a pic with Malik's head in it. Malik says he forgot to chop his head out of that one. Tasha asks Rick if he's feeling better after a run. She says she hates to see him strung out on donuts and depression. He says she would be like this too if she had no direction and her best years were behind her. She says there must be something he wants to do. He says there is one thing he always wanted to do. Tasha asks what and says she's always got him. He says before he got into basketball he always wanted to be a stand-up comedian. He says he used to practice in front of a mirror for hours. He practices a joke on her and she doesn't get it, but pretends she does. Malik and his partner are looking over the photos and say they barely pulled it off. She tells him the people he's hanging around are bringing him down. She asks if he can fire his Mom. She says to be the best he has to be around the best. Malik calls Tori in the room and says he knows what she's going through at home, but this isn't working out for Malik 2.0 and fires her. He says he will arrange for a car for her downstairs with a Chloe bag on the seat. Blue is at home looking at Keira's number in his phone. Keira calls Ciara and gets her voicemail, but hangs up. She starts crying and her boyfriend comforts her. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Rick Fox as Himself * Candice Patton as Tori * Miranda Rae Mayo as Patreece Sheibani * LaMonica Garrett as Luke Rogers * Rico Ball as Franko Guest * Derek Blanks as Himself Special Guest * Ciara as Herself